This disclosure relates to a surgical device, and more particularly to a surgical device constructed of a plurality of laminated layers.
Orthopedic procedures are regularly performed to repair musculoskeletal injuries. For example, soft tissue may tear away from bone during vigorous exercise or sporting activities. When these tears occur, reattachment is often necessary to repair the damaged tissue.
Various surgical devices, including sutures, screws, staples, wedges, buttons and plugs, have been used in the past to repair damaged tissue. More recently, various types of suture anchors have been developed for reattaching tissue to bone. Efforts have continued to develop surgical devices that satisfactorily repair damaged tissue and facilitate healing and tissue ingrowth.